Grief and the Werewolf
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Remus is taking the lose of Sirius hard and it's up to Severus, with help from others, to pick up the mess and see it set straight. Chapter Five up. Sorry it took so long and is on the short side.
1. That Time of the Month Again

Severus growled to himself as he poured the Wolfsbane potion from cauldron to goblet. Another moon cycle and another encounter with the insufferable Remus J. Lupin. How he wished the moon from the sky on each and every time he had to take the potion to Lupin! His life was a big enough circus of pains in the arse without the addition of the werewolf, who would smile that god awful smile and praise his thanks as he did every month. And, as always, Severus would snap back a reply.

He hated the ritual both for its never changing routine and because he despised having to waste time better spent on something else, anything else. If he did not owe so very much to Dumbledore, he would pawn Lupin off on another potions master.

As Severus took goblet in hand and grabbed a handful of floo powder, he wondered idly what asinine topic Lupin would attempt to engage him in conversation about. He quickly flooed to Hogsmeade, the Hog's Head, then apparated in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, as the floo network was not connected to the house. He then made his way to the door, entering without knocking or ringing the bell. Thankfully, his entrance went unnoticed by the bothersome portraits, namely Mrs. Black. She was the only Black... No, he hated Bellatrix Lestrange more than Sirius, too.

Quietly, Severus made his way through the house looking for Lupin. He hoped to find the man with other Order members so as to make his time with Lupin shorter. Unfortunately, he tracked the werewolf to the sitting room. Only, something was wrong. The ritual, the routine crashed away.

Remus glanced up at Severus, barely forcing a small, tight smile for the other man before looking back to the fire. "Good evening, Severus. Set it there and I will take it shortly." He did not feel up to company, especially the taciturn potions master, or the potion.

Severus puzzled over the man burning a fire in July for any reason other than fire calls or flooing. He sat the goblet down near Lupin, also thinking on the dull voice that usually sounded so full of life. "I prefer to see you take it. Can't have you not and tearing anyone apart. Though, if you got Mrs. Black..." He watched Lupin, trying to determine the problem, trying to get a rise out of him or something.

Remus sighed and reached out a frail, bony hand to grasp the goblet. He swallowed the potion without his usual faces and comments. Then, he dropped the goblet back to the table. The heavy metal goblet fell over and rattled to the floor. Remus did not seem to notice.

Snape frowned. Remus was certainly NOT himself. He looked him over closely; noticing the gaunt features, the frail looking hands, the gray pallor, the dull eyes, the unkept hair, the stubble on his face, and the way he shivered as though he could not get warm. Remus Lupin looked on death's door. The whole thing unnerved Severus.

"What is this, Lupin?" Severus demanded as he bent and fetched the goblet. When he received neither an answer nor a glance, he set the goblet aside and grabbed a hold of the man. He could feel the bones under the skin, every last one of them. "Remus!" He looked at the werewolf in horror. Why had no one noticed before!

Remus looked at Severus, saying nothing. He did not have to answer to the man. He had to answer to no one. If he wanted to sit alone, cold and starved, in the Black home, he would. He was just thankful Severus was the first to find him. He was least likely to make a fuss.

"You are coming back to Hogwarts with me." Severus left no room to argue. So much for no fuss.

"I'm fine here." His voice still had none of its ring. He sounded as dead as he looked.

"You most certainly are not!" Severus hissed, dragging the other man to the fire. He would open the floo long enough for them to get to Hogwarts.

Remus put up a tiring but meager struggle before being pulled into the fire. They exited in the infirmary, startling Madam Pomfrey. "Must you do that without warning!" She chastised them.

Severus glowered at the woman before dragging Remus over to her. "I had other things on my mind," he growled.

"What is . . ." She started to question what they were doing there, why a simple warning could not have been given. Her words were cut off.

"Look at him!" Severus demanded forcefully. He pushed Remus in front of himself. The man was enough. Severus did not have to say anything.

"What?" She glanced over Remus not really seeing for a moment. Then . . . "Oh my Merlin!" She gasped, grabbing Remus and leading him straight to a bed.

Remus put up no fight as he had been unable to get anywhere with Severus. He had no chance against them both. So, he bided his time. They could not keep him there forever. He ignored the tisking of the nurse and the glare from Snape. He simply sat and waited.

Severus scowled. How dare the werewolf let himself get in such a state when he could be needed! He just knew this was Black's fault. If the damn man had done as he was suppose to and stayed home. He hated Black more than anything and was not sad he was gone but for the way others were taking his death. Severus had no doubt his own passing, when it came, would never have such as effect. He cursed Black for living and for dying.

After several long moments of Poppy's tisks and tuts, Severus could take no more. "Well?" He growled.

"Don't growl at me, Severus," she chastised, ignoring him as he drew to his full height. She was use to his intimidation tactics and far from a student. "Sit down or go get Albus. Just stay out of my way and stop hovering!" She turned her own glare on the potions master.

Severus growled, again, and glared before sweeping from the room, robes and cloak billowing around him as he was famous for. He was certain Albus knew what was going on, but he was glad for the excuse to leave, which caused his mind pause. Why did he, of all people, need an excuse to leave anywhere, let alone the werewolf's vicinity? Something was afoot. Why had he cared to bring the man to Poppy when he clearly wanted to sit at 12 Grimmauld Place and die?

Albus met Severus at the gargoyle. He was just on his way to the infirmary. "Ah, Severus. I see Poppy has thrown you out."

"Hardly! I was merely coming to make sure you were aware your werewolf is there." He glowered at the older man. His glare was not that strong as he took in Albus' dull eyes. "He does not look well at all."

Albus nodded. "He should not have been looked over and left alone." His guilt was apparent. He should have seen this. Remus needed friends, love. He should not have failed him so. His mind traveled to Harry. "Severus, I want you to go to Surrey."

"Find someone else." Snape backed away from Dumbledore. He was not going near Potter or the relatives he had seen in the boy's mind.

"But I trust you. Take Kingsley and Alastor." The matter was settled as far as he was concerned. Harry needed friends and love as much as Remus, or nearly as much. The two needed each other. Harry had to come back to Hogwarts.

"I have no say in the matter?" He asked incredulously. He knew the answer. Albus had made up his mind.

"It needs done. Do it, if not for me or Harry, then for Remus." A twinkle passed through his eyes then was gone.

"Why would I do it for him? Is brewing his damn potion not enough!" He could not believe his luck. "Does Moody have to go?" He knew he would not get out of going.

"I'm sure Tonks could . . ."

"No!" Severus cried, interrupting him quickly and urgently, in horror. Anything but her! "Moody's just fine." He growled as he stormed off to make the arrangements. Albus watched him go with a trace of a smile before heading to the infirmary.

Poppy had made Remus lie down as she found him a couple thick blankets. She then went about getting him something to eat and drink, warning him strongly against moving from where he lay. So, he burrowed under the covers, cutting himself from the world and the world from him.

Albus entered the infirmary and strode straight to Remus. He frowned slightly when the werewolf did not acknowledge him. Remus certainly was not himself. Dumbledore set beside him, saying nothing, being there when Remus needed him.

Poppy soon returned with a light broth soup, bread, and pumpkin juice. "Remus, sit up and eat this." She walked over to him. Her voice left no argument.

Slowly, Remus sat up, not looking at either Poppy or Albus. He took the tray the nurse held and slowly ate at the food, barely touching the pumpkin juice. When he felt he had eaten enough, he pushed the tray aside and again curled up under the covers. He continued to ignore the other people in the room as much as possible.

Albus continued to say nothing as well, just being there even if Remus did not want him to be. Poppy went about her work, letting Remus alone, but keeping an eye on him.

The quiet resounded for over an hour. Remus had dozed off. Albus was reading some scrolls Fawkes had brought to him. Poppy was off to her storage room, straightening and counting her stores. Severus found the quiet nice but the reason for it still unnerved him. Usually, Albus or Remus in a room alone made it a trying time of patience. The two men together insured your ears a time of it.

So, naturally, the eerie silence made one pause. Severus paused briefly only, then made his way over to Albus. "We leave in the morning. Moody insists, however, that more than three of us go. I told him I would talk with you about it." His opinion on it was obvious by his tone.

Albus lowered the scroll he was reading. He sighed. Moody could be too overly cautious. "Three is enough. I will make you a portkey to Hogsmeade and have a carriage waiting there for you."

Severus nodded. He was still unhappy about having to go at all. The blame laid on Black. Even in death, the man made his life miserable. "What am I to tell the muggles?"

"I will take care of that. A simple letter should suffice after the warning they received." Albus set about writing said letter, addressing it to Petunia.

Severus raised a brow. "Warning?" Who had warned the Dursleys and how? He felt he needed to know what was said so he could use it to his advantage.

"Yes." Albus glanced at Remus making sure he slept. He was certain the man would not take them involving Harry well. "Remus, Arthur, and Moody made sure to impart on them that any harm to Harry would not be taken well. I'm certain they'll remember Moody." He grinned despite the situation.

"I'm certain I will impart a lasting impression as well. So will Shacklebolt." Severus quite enjoyed the idea of intimidating the muggles. From what he had seen, they deserved it, even if it was Potter they mistreated.

"Don't be too hard on them." The look in Dumbledore's eyes said something far different, but he had to keep up appearances. The muggles would not know what hit them when Severus walked in their lives.

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus looked to Remus, really looking at the bed for the first time since entering. "Lupin?"

"He's eaten and is resting." Albus looked at the werewolf, too. "With attention and care, he should be fine." Something in Albus' eyes made Severus wonder if the Headmaster really believed that. "You should rest before your trip." He looked back to Severus in a fatherly fashion.

"I hardly need rest to collect the boy!" Besides, he had potions to see to. A few hours would be more than enough. He was use to functioning on little to no sleep.

"You never know what might befall you." Albus looked at him in concern. Severus' pride got in the way of the man's feelings most of the time and his sense on occasion.

"I assure all will be well, but I will be sure to turn in before too late." He turned and strode from the room after a slight nod from Albus. After so many yeas, Dumbledore knew that was the best he would get. Severus would not deny his potions for any reason. His single-mindedness made Albus wonder why Defense Against the Dark Arts was so important. The potions master would never stand for another 'botchering' potions in attempts to teach.

With a heavy sigh, the headmaster went back to his scrolls. He only hoped the two men and one boy he looked upon like sons would not only survive their grief but each other. The summer could prove to be very long. He figured it best to warn Minerva.


	2. To Pivet Drive We Go

The next morning found Severus meeting Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody in Hogsmeade. Moody, as usual, was in a mood. Life was ironic when it came to the man's name, it seemed. He still felt that more people were needed to escort Harry back to Hogwarts with or without Dumbledore setting up a port key for them. If trouble ran their way, he doubted it would be in a small quantity. He also felt they should have waited until night. Their movements and actions were too obvious during the day. He ignored Severus' reasoning that the Death Eaters were not ready to start working in broad daylight, yet.

Kingsley did his best to stay as far out of either of his companions' radar as he could, though he found their glares and growls amusing. Neither ever failed to come up with new insults for the other, many of which were amusing but could get you hexed for laughing. Of course, he doubted Severus or Alastor would be able to hear any smothered laughter, or even open chuckles, as loud as they were growling at each other. He knew the morning was going to prove to be interesting, especially after the . . . stories he had heard about the muggles Harry lived with.

"Let's just go," Kingsley suggested. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it over with. He had better things to do than listen to two grown men act like children, however amusing it could get, and play diplomat with muggles. Though, with Severus and Alastor, diplomacy was likely not going to happen. "Unless, of course, you fear the Death Eaters, Alastor." He knew that should get the old man moving. No one challenged Moody's courage or integrity.

Moody hmphed. "Of course not! Don't be daft! I'm still a better Auror than anyone." He glared at the tall, dark man. Saying that to an Auror was dangerous, perhaps, but to him it was true. Besides, Kingsley was use to his ways and would take it with a grain of salt. Alastor did not like the small force, especially when it came to dealing with Harry, but he was not going to back out. The boy needed better protected than Dumbledore was doing, portkey or no portkey. "Fine. We shall go, but I don't like this."

Truth was, the other two men thought, Alastor liked very little, if anything. "You don't like anything," Severus growled before apparating. He had many more important things to do than put up with Aurors current or not, especially 'Mad-Eye', and babysit Potter. The thought of putting up with obese, obnoxious muggles stuck in his craw like little else. He hated muggles.

Alastor growled as well before doing likewise. He was not going to trust Snape to see to Potter alone, and he knew the impatient man would not wait on them once his feet hit the ground at Pivet Drive. Kingsley followed close behind them both. He knew he was the mediator, the one Dumbledore had sent to keep the other two from killing one another. Thing was, he did not know for certain, if they chose to do so, he could stop either of them. Course, if they got too bad, he may be disinclined to do so, anyhow.

The hour was still early, the morning dim and gray yet, as they arrived near 4 Pivet Drive. Many were still in bed, which was likely best as the men did stick out some. Kingsley was tall, black, bald, and had a large gold hoop in his ear. He was the sort of man none of the residents of the neighborhood would trust or invite in just because of the way he looked. He had, for the occasion, worn more muggle like clothing, but his choices were a bit louder than the community was use to. 'Mad-Eye' looked the most normal. He was dressed closest to muggle style, though the fashion was a bit old, with his bowler pulled low over his magical eye.

And Severus, well Severus had foregone nothing. If the muggles wanted to look at him odd for his fashion sense that was not his problem. He wore his black clothes, black robes, and a black cloak as the morning was damp and a bit chill even in July. He stuck out on his own but with the other men, they all made quite a group. Still, Severus had a look the other two men were not projecting, though they could. One good look at Severus had anyone who wanted to say anything or watch them turning the other way. Tall and foreboding with the aura of danger, he was obviously a man to be left alone.

Severus lead the way to the Dursley's door. He turned the back of his hand to the barrier and rapped the knuckles of his first two fingers on it thrice. Then, he waited. Kingsley stood back from the other two men, hands folded in front of him. Alastor tapped his foot impatiently, leaning against the side of the house. When five minutes passed and no one came to the door, Severus politely rapped again, louder and longer. Only the thin line of his lips displayed just how irked he was.

Finally, they heard someone clambering toward the door. Then, Severus was met with the sight of Vernon Dursley in his pajamas and bath robe. The portly man took one look at them and started to slam the door closed. The wood met the flat palm of Severus' hand before it was halfway there. Dursley looked fit to be tied, his face getting a purple Moody remembered all too well, along with the familiar spluttering.

"We haven't laid a hand on the boy!" He exclaimed. He then realized what neighbors could think seeing them. "Off with you!" Seeing them enter his home would be much worse. He would chance anything they would do to him.

Moody tipped back his hat slightly, gazing at Vernon as his magical eye spun about in his head. Dursley swallowed, rethinking chancing them doing anything to him or his family. However, it was the icy, intimidating voice of Severus that made him sweat. The black clad man would think nothing of doing anything to any of them. "I suggest," he spoke softly but strongly, "that you step aside and let us in. After all, wouldn't want your neighbors to see us standing here, would you?" Severus forced a fake smile as he gazed down his nose at the porky man.

Vernon hesitated a moment, glancing up and down the street, but quickly moved aside as Severus took a step toward him. Severus nodded to him, more because he made the right choice than anything, and stepped inside. The other two men followed suit, all of them coming to a stop near the foot of the stairs. "Well, what do you want?" Vernon demanded, puffing up as his wife came down the stairs to his side and giving the three men a disgusted look.

"We've come for Harry," Severus forced himself to use the boy's given name. "He is needed at the school." Dumbledore and the blasted werewolf owed him big for this. After what the brat had done, invading his memories, he really had better places to be. Hell, he would have sat by the werewolf so the Headmaster could have got the boy himself.

"By all means, take him! Boy's nothing but trouble! Scares the hell out of my poor little Dudley!" He gave them a look akin to 'pity me and my son'. Severus just sneered at him, hearing Kingsley snort softly behind him. Alastor grunted.

"Then retrieve him," Severus snapped out as a command. He hated muggles, especially muggles who thought they were better than wizarding folk. He almost felt sorry for Potter, almost, but the boy really did deserve the family as the family deserved him.

Vernon turned and stormed up the stairs after telling Petunia to scream if they did anything inappropriate to her. She stood stalk still, gazing at the men coolly for invading her home. They could also see that she was frightened. However, one other thing about the woman puzzled them. How the hell could _she_ be the sister of Lily Evans Potter? The question boggled the mind.

Soon, they heard Vernon slamming into Harry's room and barking at the boy. "Boy, get up! Some of your . . . _kind_ are here. I want them out of my house!" His voice was angry and a bit mean. He did not want wiz . . . their kind in his home, around his family. The boy was bad enough.

The scowls on the faces of Alastor and Severus deepened while Kingsley looked down right grim. Alastor felt the intense need to turn Vernon into a wart hog. The man had no right to talk to anyone like that let alone a member of his family. How could anyone related to Lily just stand there and listen to him say those things to the boy? He hated it, loathed it. He determined blood or no blood, the boy had to have a different place to stay when not at school.

Severus, while Moody grumbled under his breath about wart hogs and muggles, noted a pudgy face, he could only assume was Potter's cousin, peeking down the stairs. He did not get that good of a look before Harry was roughly shoved down the stairs by Vernon. The boy nearly lost his footing a couple times before reaching the ground floor. Upon seeing the three wizards he froze, especially at the sight of Severus.

"Professor!" He exclaimed in shock, gaping at the potions master. Of all people to come to Surrey for him, Severus Snape was nye on the last he would expect. Something big had to be up to get the potions master anywhere near him, let alone Pivet Drive. "What are you doing here?"

"The werewolf is ill," Severus supplied, devoid of any emotion or sympathy for the way the boy could, and likely would, take what he said. He really did not care if he upset the boy. The faster he came along, the sooner he could rid himself of him.

"Remus? What's wrong with Remus?" He got concerned. Nothing could be wrong with Remus. He had just lost Sirius. He could not take something happening to the gentle man, too. He looked to the other two men for answers, doubting Severus would give him what he wanted to know.

"Grief, my boy," Alastor supplied. Kingsley just nodded. The muggles did not need to know any more. Neither of the men agreed with Severus so easily saying werewolf in front of them, but what was said was said. Severus did as Severus pleased more often than not anyhow.

"Dumbledore wants you back at the school. We have a key waiting for us," Kingsley's deep voice reverberated in the house thought he did not speak very loud. He noticed Petunia kinda shrink back as he spoke.

"Get your things," Severus demanded of the boy. "I've been around these sad excuses for muggles more than long enough." He glared at Petunia and Vernon then up the stairs to the still peeking Dudley.

Vernon was still stuck on the werewolf bit. "Werewolf?" He asked hesitantly. These wiz... kind were mad!

"Yes," Severus snapped, glaring at the man very coolly. He had not the breath to waste on the obese man.

"You'd remember him as one of the men that spoke to you with Moody here at the station," Harry informed his uncle as he motioned to Alastor. "The one with the sandy hair. He was here last summer, too, while you were out." He loved having things to frighten them with.

"A werewolf! In my house! Never!" Vernon was deep purple, shaking in outrage. "Get your things, boy, and get these _people_ out of my house!"

"Calm down, Dursley, before you pop your own head off," Alastor growled, both eyes fixed squarely on the man. Then, his magic eye spun around and fixed on Dudley. "Might want to put that porker on a diet."

"Porker!" Petunia shrieked. "How dare you!" Her face flushed in blotches as her hands clinched into fists.

Kingsley sighed. You could not take Severus or Alastor anywhere. Both men had such a knack for pissing people off, insulting them, inciting them to violence or at least explinatives. And when put together it was twice as bad, though more than likely they were insulting one another. But, if they chose to gang up on someone, he pitied that someone. Vernon Dursley, however, he was not going to pity.

"Yes, I believe he said porker," Severus intoned. "I must agree. Not even Crabbe and Goyle are that large." The significance of this statement was lost on the muggles but Harry snorted and smirked. Severus raised a brow at him. "Your things," he reminded coolly. Harry beat a hasty retreat to his room.

"My son is not a porker! He's fit as a fiddle, healthy!" Vernon roared, glaring at the wizards. Kingsley sighed again. "He's a boxer, he is, and a very good one at that!" He boasted. "That's muscle!"

"Is yours muscle, too?" Severus asked curiously. He gazed at Vernon coolly, eyeing him up and down in speculation.

"Hell, Severus, there isn't that much muscle on fifty men," Alastor told the potions master. He heard Kingsley sigh yet again. The Auror needed to lighten up and not worry about pissing the muggles off.

Vernon was breathing heavily, audibly. His face was so dark it seemed he had no blood in the rest of his body. How dare the freaks poke fun at him! He was a man! They were freaks! "Boy!" He roared up the stairs. Petunia and Dudley both flinched. He turned to glare up the stairs. "Get a move on!" He failed to notice Severus move up behind him.

"I don't think a please would hurt you," he suggested icily in the man's ear. He was satisfied by the man spinning around and landing on his ass on the stairs. He smirked down at him. "Come, Mr. Potter, or do you require some assistance?" He called up to Harry amicably. Kingsley looked at Severus like he was a different man as Alastor smirked to himself. Severus was good at mind games and the Dursleys were up the creek with out boat or paddle.

"I've got it!" Harry called back after a bit of hesitation. Severus' tone had thrown him for a loop.

"We are on a schedule, Harry. We have a key to catch," he reminded the boy. Then, he looked to Dudley. "Why don't you help him, boy!" He sneered with his most malicious face and voice. The same that made the first years, and some seventh years, want to wet themselves. He smiled evilly as Dudley about killed himself in a rush to go help Harry.

Alastor chuckled lightly. "Still have the touch, I see, Severus." He could reduce the stoutest student, or adult, to tears and wet pants faster than just about anyone else Alastor had ever met.

"Of course. How else would I keep hundreds of students in line?" He boasted with a smirk. "The weak ones are easy to spot and single out. Like the porker up there." He had to admit, antagonizing the muggles was fun, not worth having to fetch Potter, but fun.

Vernon shot to his feet again. "Stop insulting my son!" He roared trying to sound big and bad. He only got more angry as Severus just gazed at him blankly, not even blinking.

"I dare say he thinks he's frightening," Severus commented to the other wizards. "I've seen scarier garden gnomes."

Kingsley chuckles, his deep laugh bouncing off the walls. "Gnomes have wicked teeth." He liked seeing this side of Severus, if not what the other man was doing.

Severus nodded. "Yes, that they do. Their blood is useful in some potions as well. I found it very important in a shrinking potion. Of course, you can't shrink just anything with it." He patted some of the pockets of his robe. "I have some on me. Perhaps I could leave some here. You never know, it could work on fat."

"Boy!" Vernon screamed, ringing the ears of the others. Petunia cringed, hugging the way with her back.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," Harry said dryly as he drug his trunk down the stairs, carrying Hedwig's cage.

"Get out of my house! Out! _Out! **Out! OUT!**_" He screamed to them. He wanted them gone!

Severus smirked and pulled a vial from his pocket and tossed it at Vernon. "Just a few drops or it will cause your nether regions to fall off." Vernon jumped back from the vial, again landing on his ass on the stairs. He slid down a few this time, bouncing his head off the steps. Severus and Alastor laughed heartily as they ushered Harry out the door. The boy was shocked at what Severus had done, let alone that he and Alastor were laughing about it. He had never heard Severus laugh before that he could recall.

Once outside, Kingsley shook his head. "Was that necessary?" He asked Severus and Moody.

"Yes," both men said. "And it was damn funny," Alastor added. He started walking down the street to where Albus said the portkey would be. Kingsley sighed and followed. Severus motioned Harry ahead of him.

"If I may, Professor, why did you come?" Harry asked the potions master.

Severus gave him a glare. "Because the Headmaster asked me to. Now no more talk until back to the school." His fun was over and he was back to surly. He wanted back to the school and his dungeons. His dark, cool, isolated dungeons.

Harry sighed and trudged after Kingsley and Alastor. He would say no more to the potions master as it was clear the man hated him. His mind turned to Remus and his pace picked up. He knew the key would only work when it was suppose to but he wanted to make sure he was there at that time. Remus needed him or Dumbledore would not have sent for him. He had to get to the werewolf.

Soon, but not soon enough, Alastor turned down an alley, surveying the area before letting the others walk in. He then led them to the back of the alley and found dirty, ratty old hat. "Here we are." He checked the time. "Just on time." He picked the hat up and held it out for the rest to touch. "Send your owl on its own, lad." Harry opened her cage then, as one almost, they all grabbed a hold of the hat. A few moments later they all felt the pull to their bellies and then found themselves at Hogwarts.

Harry dropped his trunk where he stopped and took off at a dead run. He had to see Remus. The three wizards watched, Alastor and Kingsley sharing a sad look. Severus just billowed off for his dungeons. His task was done.


	3. I Can't Lose You, Too!

Harry rushed into the castle and up the stairs, his broom and trunk forgotten. All he was concerned over was Remus. The werewolf was the last link to his parents, to Sirius and he was not going to lose him, not now. He took the stairs two at a time, barely able to restrain himself as they shifted around properly. Once they were close enough he was off up the next set until he finally came to the floor he needed. He raced down the hall and into the infirmary, skidding to stop inside the doors.

Albus looked up as Harry made a ruckus entrance. He gave the boy a small smile, the best he could manage. The look of worry on Harry's face struck deep in him. He motioned him over silently, watching as Harry moved to his side. The boy's eyes never left the covered body on the bed. Albus stood and set a hand on the Harry's shoulder. "Remus, wake up, please," he spoke to the hidden werewolf. "You have a visitor."

The bundle shifted slightly but that was all. Remus did not want to see or talk to anyone. He just wanted them to leave him alone to his fate. He could think of no one he wanted to see, and he did not feel like uncovering his head to get a good whiff of the visitor. He just burrowed deeper and grabbed the edges of the blankets to keep them from being removed. Whoever he had heard barrel in was of no concern.

Albus looked down at Harry and nodded to him before patting his shoulder and stepping away. Harry watched the Headmaster go talk to Poppy, taking his seat. He watched the mound on the bed for a few moments before speaking. He had no idea of just what to say to a man he never thought he would see in such a state. Remus seemed to so strong and sturdy. He had been the one to hold on to him and keep him from following Sirius. What right did he have to try to do so himself? Harry felt a spark of anger deep inside of himself. He needed Remus. Did Remus not consider that!

"Are you just going to lay there?" Harry asked. He wanted to see the gentle face hidden from his view, to access just how bad Lupin looked. Surely he was not as bad as everyone else seemed to think. He was just under the weather. Remus would be fine and they would all look back on this far into the future with a smile, maybe even a laugh. Harry reached out and touched the cloistered figure. He felt the body tense more than it had been. He drew his hand back.

Remus caught his breath and tensed slightly as he heard Harry speak. What had the old man done bringing Harry to the school? He had just lost Sirius and did not need to see him . . . Harry had just lost Sirius. Remus squeezed his eyes closed. What was he doing? The boy had lost everything he had, everyone. He was his last link to all of it, but dammit he had lost everything, too. But . . . Did he not have Harry, too? He tensed more as the boy touched him then cursed himself as he felt the hand withdraw. Was Harry enough reason to give up his will to die, to find the will to live?

Harry sat there staring at the bed unsure what to do. Remus needed him to do something, that much was obvious. But what? He was not even sixteen yet. He was still just a lost boy with no idea what to do with his life, if he lived to have one. He needed someone to guide him, had hoped that someone would be Remus with Sirius gone. Damn Sirius for not staying home. Damn Remus for laying there and letting himself die. Damn Bellatrix for killing Sirius. Damn Trewlany for her fucking prophecy. And damn Voldemort for causing all of it.

Remus waited for several minutes. When he did not hear Harry leave, he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. He did not let his eyes stray to the boy, staring instead at the covers over his lower body. He knew he would see horror, disappointment in the boy's eyes. Things he had no desire to see. Sirius would kill him if he were alive to do so. With that thought he felt a hot poker stab his gut. If he were alive . . .

Harry stared at Remus in shock. His skin hung on him as though there were no meat on his bone. His skin was pale, his hair mussed and dirty looking. He resembled Sirius after the other man had escaped from Azkaban only Sirius had looked more alive and well than Remus appeared. "What are you doing to yourself?" He demanded, coming to his feet.

Remus closed his eyes. He could not say the boy did not understand. Harry knew what it was like to be alone, but he was young yet. He had friends that cared for him. Remus had Harry. "Harry," his voice cracked from disuse and lack of moisture. "All I have is gone but you."

"I'm not enough to stay?" He asked urgently. "I can't lose you. Not now!" He moved forward to grab the shoulders of the man on the bed. "We both lost Sirius! Not just you!" Tears started trailing down his cheeks. "Don't leave me, too!" He fell against the werewolf in sobs.

Remus was stunned, taking a moment to wrap his arms around Harry. Once he had, he held him very close, very tight. He held him as though, if he did not, either of them might disappear from the other. "I feel hollow." His voice sounded likewise.

Harry held him tighter, trembling in the werewolf's arms. His sobs slowly turned to sniffs and hiccups. He felt comforted in Remus' arms, held as he had never been held before, comforted as he had never been comforted before. As much as he had cared for Sirius, something about the calm, gentle nature of the man before him was much more sound and reassuring.

Albus walked back over to them, shrinking the few things he had left there and putting them in his pocket. "I'll leave you boys alone. The house elves will see to some rooms for you, and your things, Harry." He gave them a small smile. He was happy to see them together. Perhaps they could move on better with each others help, and the help from those at the school.

Leaving Harry and Remus, Albus made his way to his office where Alastor and Kingsley waited. The two men sat patiently waiting for him to join them, conversing occasionally on this and that. They both quieted as Albus entered, Kingsley standing.

"Sit, sit." Albus motioned him back to his seat. He sat himself behind his desk. "What happened during your visit to the Dursleys?" He asked the men.

Moody smiled a smile that let Albus know the Dursley's had been given a very lasting memory of the morning. The old Auror began retelling the morning's events to Albus, one of the few times anyone would have at any time past, present, or future heard Mad-Eye praise Severus Snape. Of course, he would never admit it after he was done spinning the tale.

After the tale was told, Albus spent a while discussing other things with the two men before leaving them to talk with Severus. He was certain the man would be hiding in his dungeons with his potions.

Severus was indeed in the dungeons with his potions, so deep into what he was doing he took a moment to notice the entrance of the Headmaster. He cursed internally once he spotted the old man standing behind him watching his every move. Scarcely could he think of a thing he hated more than being watched, calculated. Nor could he think of a reason for the man to be disturbing him, again. Was he to get no work done for having to run annoying errands and listen to pointless conversation? What was next? A trip to the Weasleys? Severus shuddered at the thought, ignoring the older man. When the Headmaster wanted to speak he would. Severus was not inviting him to conversation.

Albus watched the younger man for a few more moments before giving his back a small smile. "Alastor was singing your praises in the way you dealt with the Dursleys." He saw Severus stiffen slightly and waited. His wait was short.

Severus turned to look Albus like he had gone mad, something Severus accused him of on a regular basis. "Mad-Eye Moody has never sung in his life. I don't see him changing that to praise me, of all people." He then returned to his work. He really needed to get some of his research done. Voldemort was expecting some results. Dumbledore knew that yet insisted on interrupting him. And when it was not the Headmaster, it was that insufferable werewolf. Severus scowled at his ingredients, chopping his roots harder.

Albus chuckles softly. "I've heard him sing. Doesn't really have the voice for it and I had to get him drunk . . ." He saw Severus shoot him a glare over his shoulder and realized he was going slightly off topic, at least to the reason he was there. "Did the Dursleys make no mention of the letter I sent them?"

Severus shook his head then pushed his head out of his eyes. "No. Acted like they had no idea we were coming." He had forgotten the Headmaster was sending them a letter. "Probably ripped it up before reading it." He dismissed the whole affair.

"Perhaps." Albus did not sound so sure. He decided to debate it with himself later on. "Are you busy for supper?"

Severus, use to such seemingly opposite trains of thought from Albus, just grunted. "No." He could only imagine what the old man wanted him to do, though he had a pretty good idea. He had no desire to dine with Potter or the werewolf, let alone both.

"Then you will be free to dine with the rest of us. I may require help getting Remus to the Great Hall." He hid his grin, anticipating the reaction he was about to get.

"Only help I'll give you is to charm him and levitate him to the table. I'm not _talking_ him into anything . . . Except, perhaps, jumping off a high cliff somewhere." The last he muttered to himself, though he was sure Albus heard him.

"Then you'll be our last resort," the older man said with a smile. "I'll get you shortly before supper." His smile broadened. "It will be a delight to have you at the table for conversation." He then turned, a twinkle back in his eye, leaving the man to his potions, for the time being, as he returned to his office to ponder over the missing letter. He hoped Severus was right and they had just ripped it up or burned it. Harry did not need anything more than that.


	4. Let's Make Supper Short

Praise to Reviews!--

To those that reviewed chapter one and two, thank you profoundly.

For chapter three-

skinnyrita- I haven't decided what, if any, pairings there will be romantically. I was considering RLSS when I devised the basic story thesis. However, like you, I like it without as well. I'll likely leave it up to spur of the moment and suggestion. Thanks.

the-kaiba-heir- Thanks. I hope to keep all my chapters good.

jensco- Thanks immensely.

FireChildSlytherin5- I'm glad you like it. I hope to keep it good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus growled to himself as he cleaned up his work area. The time for supper was drawing very close, and he was not looking forward to being stuck at a table with Potter and the werewolf, in addition to the rest of the staff present still at the school. He could only imagine what Albus would come up with to talk about. He contemplated taking a potion to mellow out his already growing ire and tension but eventually decided against it.

Let them put up with his surliness if they were going to make him sit through the meal with them. Albus brought it upon himself and the others and it was his problem, not Severus'. Severus cared little for the way the others perceived his moods. He was who he was and he was not about to change or act differently for anyone, let alone people he cared little for. Namely, Potter and Lupin.

Growling to himself yet again, he made his way from his dungeons toward the Great Hall. If Albus required his assistance to see to Lupin, he would have to summon him. He was not offering freely. He would wait in the Great Hall, and if none of them appeared within a respectable, and very short, amount of time, he was leaving.

He was not happy to find Albus and the other few professors already there, along with Potter and Lupin. He was having one of those days. Hell, it was shaping up to be one of those weeks. He hoped it ended soon. His nerves could not take much more. A month of this would surely make him destroy something.

Making his way slowly to his seat, he ignored those around him. Albus wanted his presence. He had mentioned nothing more than that, as it seemed he required no assistance to see to the werewolf. He would sit and eat silently then return to the solitude of the dungeons, just the way he liked it.

"Glad you could join us, Severus. I was worried you would decline my invitation." Albus grinned at him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He was not surprised by the man's seeming surly mood.

Severus grunted lightly not even looking at the Headmaster. He spooned his soup to his mouth and sipped his juice. He was there. That was enough.

"I see you are in high spirits as always." Albus continued to grin at the dark man. "I must thank you for bringing our wayward boys to us." He clapped the potion's master on the back with a solid slap. He was proud of Severus, greatly.

Severus snorted and looked up at the older man with a small glare. "It was hardly a chore to collect either of them." His glare traveled to Potter and Lupin. He observed that Remus was looking at nothing but his food, and Harry was doting on the werewolf. At least that meant he would not have to mess with it. "They can see to each other." He turned back to his own food, intent to finish it and get away from the others.

"I think you will find they will need some help." Minerva looked through her spectacles at him. "After all, you will be one of the few people here after the beginning of the week." She could only imagine the damage Severus could do instead of help Harry and Remus. However, she knew that Albus had something in mind, and Harry and Remus needed all the help they could get.

Severus glanced down the table with an arched brow then glanced to the two in question. He could tell Remus was trying to ignore being talked about like he was not present. Harry seemed used to it. "I believe they are perfectly capable of letting whomever they wish to know that they require help in whatever way they do. I'm also certain I will not be the one they will want helping them. As they are present, I think they can speak for themselves on the matter."

Remus glanced up at him and gave him an imperceptible nod before turning back to his cooling soup. He was hardly touching the broth before him though Harry was trying to encourage him to eat. "For Merlin's sake, boy, let him eat at his own speed!" Severus snapped in annoyance after a moment of listening to Harry's soft encouraging.

Harry glared up at him. "He has to eat." He looked back to Remus who was slowly doing so. Harry just wanted him to eat and get better. He couldn't lose him the way he lost Sirius, his parents, Cedric.

Albus smiled to himself. Between Harry and Severus, Remus would be seen to quite well. "I believe Severus is right, Harry. Let Remus eat slowly." He gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Harry deflated a bit and nodded, though he did shoot Severus another glare. What did the potion's master care how fast Remus ate or how he coached him to get him to? What business was it of his? He just had to stick his big honking nose in everything! Harry stabbed his potatoes picturing Snape.

Severus quickly finished his meal and stood. "If you will excuse me..."

"Severus, please, stay," Albus cut him off. "I thought you could walk Remus to his rooms. You are much stronger than Harry, and I am but an old man." He could easily help Remus himself, he knew, but he wanted Severus to do it. The man needed to do something for someone, to open up if but a little in some way.

Severus sat down. "If that is what you require, and he will not bite me for doing so." He sat back in his chair, summoning some wine to drink until the werewolf was ready to traverse to his room.

Remus made a small noise at the biting comment but said nothing. He did not wish to be a burden, but he knew that nothing he said would stop Albus from having the others see to him. He would just have to live with it . . . Key word, live. With a sigh, he shoved his soup away and stood shakily. "If you are ready, Severus." His voice was soft, weak.

Snape looked up and nodded. He set aside his wine and motioned the man to walk forward. He was not going to let him lean on him. He had to walk on his own, take care of himself. That was the only way for him to move on. Remus had to find purpose. The sooner he did, the faster Severus would be washed of the whole thing.

Harry jumped up to help Remus but Albus stopped him. "Let Severus see to him, Harry. He knows what he is doing." Albus knew what Severus was doing. He just hoped that Remus did not come out of it too much like the potion's master. Harry would have to keep the kindness in the werewolf.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry's eyes followed Remus as he walked slowly along, Severus a few feet from him. Why wasn't he helping him? Remus needed better help than that! How could the Headmaster leave Remus in Snape's care!

"I am certain, Harry. Do not worry." He smiled at the young boy. He hoped that Harry would see there was more to Severus than he had always thought. Harry was not the only one he wanted to see it. Severus, himself, needed to see it as well.

Harry sighed and finished his meal, letting the potion's master see to Lupin. He did not feel Snape could do so better than he could, but he was not going to outright stand up against Albus' wishes. There had to be a reason the Headmaster was wanting Snape to help out. He just hoped the Headmaster knew what he was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Sorry about the length for an update, and the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly.


	5. What the Hell is Wrong with You!

Severus followed Remus at least five feet behind and to the side. He said nothing as he monitored the werewolf's progression back to the rooms Albus had lent to him. The man had to walk on his own, and Severus was not keen on him leaning all over him anyhow. Remus had to see to himself to grow strong again, or as strong as he had been. He knew the werewolf was not keen on the help everyone was shoving on him, and he really did not wish to be one of those doing so. He would get the werewolf to his room then be about his own business. It was not that far of a distance to travel and the frail man could make it of his own accord.

The trip, which normally should have taken only five to ten minutes took them near twenty. Severus was growing agitated the slower Remus walked, and the farther they went the slower his pace became. He knew the werewolf was growing quite wary from the short walk. He was not going to aid him unless he collapsed and that was all there was to it. He just stopped when Remus would to catch his breath. Neither man spoke to the other. Severus had nothing to say at the moment, and Remus likely had no wish to speak, if he had the breath to.

Finally, they arrived to Lupin's rooms. The werewolf opened the door and slowly moved inside, collapsing into in a chair as soon as he could. He raised a shaking hand to his brow and brushed back his hair. Severus noted it was longer than he remembered seeing it since their school days.

"I trust you can see to things from here on?" Severus asked impatiently. He watched as the man sighed and nodded. He had no doubt that Remus would remain where he was for the rest of the night. Severus growled and moved toward him. "Up. Albus will not like you sleeping the night in this chair." He hauled the werewolf up, much to Lupin's dismay.

"Severus, leave me alone. I'm fine on my own," he argued futilely. He had no doubts the lengths Severus would go for Albus Dumbledore. If Dumbledore wanted him taken care of, Severus would see to it with a growl and a scowl no matter how much he hated it.

"Fine on your own? Look at you! A disgrace to your filthy kind and to the man you use to be. Do you think your vile friend Black would like this?" He glared at Remus as he manhandled him over to the bedside. "Why you are behaving like this over the mutt I'll never know! He is not worth it, Remus!" He shook him for good measure.

"What would you know of it, Severus? You don't have friends and would not know the loss of one." He fell down on the edge of the bed. "Just let me be. Don't pretend to care about what happens to me."

"I'm not pretending to care. I don't care. Albus does, and for him I will see to this." He jerked Lupin's shoes off. "I can't believe I've stooped this low. Potter should be seeing to this." He looked up at Remus from his place at his feet. "But I'm sure he doesn't need to see you like this more than he must." He stood, glare in place.

"Leave Harry out of this," Remus said guiltily. "He should never have been brought here." 'Not to see me die.' Remus had no doubts that it was coming to that. No matter what they did he would end up dead. He really did not care. He would be with Sirius, Lily, and James and so many others that had died at the hands of Voldemort.

"I'm sure he would have enjoyed that owl. 'Dear Mr. Potter. We are sorry to inform you that your only link to your father has decided he wished to die. Please come to such and such address to attend his funeral.'" Severus felt like slapping the man. Why, he did not know. He cared little for the Potter brat or for Lupin. Perhaps it was just being stuck in this situation.

Remus shot Severus a slight glare. The first emotion he had shown in front of the man or really anyone. The satisfied smirk he saw on Snape's face let him know he had just been played. The damn man had counted on him caring too much for Harry to take that well. He had also counted on it reminding him just why he could not kick off whenever he pleased. Remus just sat in silence as Severus saw to helping him change and into bed. "You can leave now," he informed the taciturn man.

"I can leave whenever I wish as long as my legs still work," he remarked smartassed. "I want to know why you are acting like this over some damn mutt?" Severus crossed his arms and looked down at the man. "He was a womanizing twit that would have never gave your passing more than a second thought. He would have more important things to see to. Black cared for himself foremost then others."

"He would have cared, Severus. Again, this is something that you would not understand. You are too cold and isolated." He too crossed his arms and stared at the wall opposite the bed. "Just go away, Snape."

"Snape now? I touched a button did I? Good. Someone needs to make you realize that moping over that trash is a worthless endeavor." He knew eventually Lupin would raise to the bait. He would get a spark of life from him yet, and he cared little for what means he had to go to. The sooner the werewolf was closer to normal the sooner he would not have to worry about the headmaster 'asking' for his aid.

"Get out, Snape. I need to rest." There was a barely contained growl in his voice. Severus was pushing it. He may be weak and tired but he was not above raising his wand if he had to. He remembered several nice hexes that worked wonders on the man as a boy. He had seen James and Sirius use them enough, and it would only be fitting to use one of Sirius' favorites at the moment.

"Planning to hex me, are you?" He asked smugly. "Go ahead and try. Stoop to the bully your friends were. Maybe you'll bite me, get that chunk of meat you never did before, no thanks to your buddy Black." His eyes pierced into Remus' as the werewolf looked up sharply.

How dare he bring that up! "Maybe I should. Let you see just what it is like to be a werewolf. Then, if you ever make friends, I'll see one of them done in. You'll know what it's like to lose a member of your pack." His eyes flashed at the challenge. The glint was dangerous, Moony rooting for the idea of fresh blood, fresh meat.

Severus' glare dimmed slightly at the look in Remus' eyes. If he was this weak he could very well lose control of the best within. Normally, a werewolf was kept at bay while a man, but in his weakened state, Remus could very well go animalistic on them. Moony did not want to die. "What's it like, Lupin, to have a fight inside yourself? Half of you wanting to die and the other half wanting to live. At this rate, he'll win. He'll take over this form and he will kill. You'll be no better than Fenrir then, will you? Do you want to be your maker that badly?"

Remus looked away quickly, breath faster at the thoughts. He clamped his eyes shut and refused to think of what that would be like. he could never hurt those he cared for. He could not. But... If Severus was right and Moony took control... No one would be safe around him. He could not kill himself out right here to prevent Moony taking control, and he could waste away no where because then he likely would.

"Potter would be first. He would nobly try to stop you. Albus would either kill you or join the boy. Then Minerva, Poppy, perhaps even me. Then you would head to Hogsmeade. So many bodies and so little time. You would have to kill quickly and run. He would enjoy that. Fenrir would welcome you to his pack with open arms then."

"Stop it! Shut up, Snivellus!" He roared at him hands over his ears as though he were a child wishing away some horrible untruth. He could not bare the thought of doing those things to anyone, not even the contemptuous man beside him. He could never become like his maker. Fenrir was an evil man and a worse werewolf. He was siding with Voldemort. He was killing innocent muggles and mudbloods for fun.

"You have to face the truth, Lupin. If you can't live for yourself, and you can't live for Potter, then you must live to keep yourself from becoming that which you hate most." 'And when did I start sounding like the old coot?' He wondered to himself. "Sleep tonight, Remus, and think on this. Tomorrow you can let the Potter brat help you to live again." He turned and strode out, leaving the sobbing werewolf alone.

In the hall, he bumped into Harry. He sneered at the boy, for the first time noticing how much he had grown in the short time since he had left school. "Leave him be for the night, Potter. He needs time to think and rest."

Harry glared at Snape. What did the man know of what Remus needed? He would go in and see Remus if he wanted to. He made to go around Severus, to defy what he had just been told, but the iron grip on his arm stopped him. He looked up at Severus with an angry expression. How dare he keep him from Remus! What had he done to him that he did not want Harry to see? "Let go of me, you git."

"Language, Mr. Potter. Now return to your own room until the morning. You can spend the rest of eternity with your werewolf after that if you want to." He dragged the boy to his door. "In. And stay put, Potter." He shoved the boy into the room and left. He knew the boy would likely not heed his words so he set a charm outside Remus' door to prevent the boy's entry or any sound he made from reaching the werewolf inside.

Then he again made his way to his potions. He hoped he would not be disturbed again for any reason. He had to get his research done for the Dark Lord or reap the rewards of failure. He had no doubts a meeting was soon to be held. A sense of dreaded was creeping up his spine at the thought of it. His mark was going to burn soon. He just knew it.


End file.
